


飞焰欲横天

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 高廷尉三勘荔枝使 魏征西大闹长安城
Series: 三国 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

时值立夏，成都草木繁茂，丽日喜人。天气尚不算太热，人们心里头的想法亦如莺逐柳浪，不可捉摸。

南郑侯府，魏延正与妻儿欢聚。少子恰得麟儿，甫满月，平日贪睡，醒时眼珠子骨碌碌地转，甚是可爱。二女亦归宁，携雏孙来拜翁媪。共叙天伦，其乐融融。长女抱着小侄儿逗哄了一会儿，动问道：“小弟弄璋之喜，家中破费几何？”

若是昔年，二千石之官，自无须算计开销。只是于今不如往日，一大家子人，少不得精打细算的。魏延道：“这须问你母亲。我如何知。”

次女活泼，笑着牵住魏夫人的衣袂，“父亲不理庶务，阿母也该让他分担些才好。”

夫人亦笑：“这却胡闹。你父亲岂肯扫一屋？”

魏延由她揶揄，只不作声，眼中跳荡着愉快的光芒。府中执事忽来报：“君侯，圣旨到。”

这一声震得室中所有人都停下了动作。自魏延徙成都免官，以侯就第，十年来未尝有过任何王命。岁首大会，亦不过随班朝觐。眼看庭前冷落，无人问津，此时降诏，吉凶未卜。夫人常怀隐忧，已经想着是不是魏延孤傲如斯，得罪了什么人，致刘禅责难，不禁上前一步，“文长——”

“你不要慌。”魏延安抚道，“容我出视。”

上一次接旨，还是他身为前军师征西大将军的时候。

建兴十二年秋，诸葛亮病逝渭滨。费祎来前军传命时，话只说了一半，“丞相把兵权给了杨仪，要求你断后”。魏延理所当然地拒绝了。那时他想着“我乃节将，只合率诸军讨贼，岂有畏敌自退之理”，可惜这种话传到中军，便是夺权生衅的明证。杨仪率诸军撤离，魏延亦争竞不得。回汉中交割了兵马，便迎来了刘禅的遣使问讯。

那一次的使者是杨戏，曾任相府主簿，时为尚书右选郎。魏延为丞相司马时，两人虽是一府同僚，并无深交。杨戏到达南郑侯府之日，掾吏皆奔走，以为大祸。魏延自出对簿。圣旨严峻，多捕风捉影之辞，责问切切。魏延望风吐款，除却申辩外，只承认了一句：

“是臣不敏。”

杨戏生得一双好眉毛，本如刀裁，此时更如双刀交下，“君侯何意？”

这却给了他进言的机会。于是魏延很坦荡地说起了他对北伐的战略意见。言辞激烈之处，竟不顾自己是待罪之身，倒像君前献策一般。

杨戏无奈，四顾无人，悄声道：“君侯独不见白起之酷？况功未至此。”

魏延的笑容稍纵即逝，“军机殊不可得。全躯而保妻子，臣不忍为。”

杨戏知道眼前这人是无药可救了。此番班师，杨仪等人咸共上表，极言魏延之骄悍乱命，或有异志，必置其死地而后快。魏延却殊无瓦全之意，教朝廷如何顾惜呢？话已至此，言外味尽，只得执行公务。魏延顿首起身，便走出府门，由着皂吏给他戴上桎梏，往成都领罪了。

那一年刘禅二十八岁，已经做了十一二年的垂拱天子，一朝摆脱相父管束，心中自有主张。他力排众议，以魏延前勋可赎，不行重辟，但是削去所有军职，收回假节，命其妻子还蜀。从此南郑侯就成了闲员，无所统领。

往事历历，而今复来。魏延亦不知祸福，拼着问心无愧，径出相对。使者是个青年郎官，未尝见过，等了这一会儿，已是略显不耐。他端正下拜，聆听使者宣旨。

先是一些笼络旧臣的话，既而开始浮夸“上国泽被四海”。魏延听得蹙了眉。幸而伏地，尚不曾被使者察觉。再往后，便是一句石破天惊：“今加南郑侯魏延为转运使，贡荔长安。”

魏延猛地扬起头来，“此陛下之意？”

使者面无表情，“君侯慎言，这是圣旨。”

——何曾接过这么荒唐的圣旨呵。那一刻他惊怒尚在其次，心里一团乱麻，根本不知为什么会选了自己。使者的眼神却变了，漏出了点轻薄如绯绡的意味，似是佻易，又似同情。魏延心念电转，想通其中关窍，不觉气血上涌。十年前的孤勇再次席卷而来，几乎一跃而起。

然而，这不是十年前了。抗命之举，一次已是免死为幸，若再违逆，怕是要祸及三族。

使者的声音在他耳边冷冷地敲打，“君侯自度比阎宇如何？”

那是个中材之将，只因依附黄皓，平步青云。刘禅一味宠信宦官，左右大臣竟无从匡矫。后进者亦羡此终南捷径，溜须拍马，无所不为。

使者的循循善诱越发露骨了：“边埸未静，陛下或有起复之意。只要君侯不辱使命……”

魏延心中冷笑连连。朝中倒是好打算，指着他折节事敌，还愿重返旧职么？他只觉使者在堂中多立一会儿都污了地，不屑与之费口舌，再拜，强抑嗓音中的不甘：

“臣、遵旨。”

魏延回到燕寝，手中捏着那极辱之命，帛书抖得如水纹一般。夫人见他气色不似往常，料有异变，遣散了儿女，“是何圣谕？”

魏延口气生硬：“陛下命我去给伪魏……贡荔枝。”说到“贡”字，咬牙切齿。

夫人大惊失声：“怎么会……下这样的旨呢？”

魏延怒道：“我怎么知道！”摔了圣旨，眼中似有郁忿决堤。

夫人默然。她知道他是气极了。这几年文恬武嬉，举朝媚敌，种种不堪，先前想都想不到的，一件件落地成了事实。两年前，尚书令陈祗进言往魏国朝贡，刘禅欣然应允，这贡品就包括川中的鲜荔。此物离枝，一日而色变，不可久存。因此是连树一起挖下来，驿马飞驰运去的，不知耗费多少人力物力。魏延虽不掌事，平时在府中，也曾恨叹肉食者鄙，未想这丧尽骨气的差使竟落到了自己头上。他愤然坐定，犹自用拳头击案不止。

“然而你已奉诏……”

“不得不遵。我固不惧，六亲何辜？”

“文长，”夫人的声音有点发颤，“你可不要冲动啊。”

这话狠狠地击在了魏延的心坎上。他忽然想起自己今年已经六十三了，正是昭烈中道崩徂的岁数。若是先帝九泉有知，亦当赫怒，痛斥这群不肖子孙罢。

“天实为之……天实为之呵！”

夏日阴晴不定，一片乌云飞跑着从天边掠过，转瞬宫人已纷纷避雨。新换上的纱衣，经了水，越发透明，包裹住玲珑身段。

刘禅倚于榻上，黄皓在旁斟酒，一边汇报着魏延的情况。

“他倒肯奉诏？”刘禅眼中滑过一丝讶异，“不容易了。”

黄皓却是满脸的自得，“陛下怀仁，南郑侯亦仰天威。况赋闲之人，每图效用，断不至于失了计较的。”

“阿谀奉承。”刘禅笑骂道，“若真有天威洪福，朕何必向北庭进贡？”

此番命魏延出使，原是藏了点隐秘的心思，冀魏主视其名，有以悦尔。——这也是宵小镇日无事，琢磨出来的。本顾虑他不肯从命，闹将起来，既一切顺利，大家自然高枕。

郊外果林，荔枝尚未成熟，青红参半，煞是好看。此皆蜀中嘉实，倘能结上国之欢心，毫不吝惜。

此去长安，必经子午谷，某人梦寐以求的行军路线。而这一点，朝中已无人记得。


	2. Chapter 2

高柔奉诏赶到长安时，城南那场战事结束已过一旬。刀光剑影是扑下去了，可是血扑不下去，顺势就赖在西京的土地，宣告侵略的意义。

侵略，说起来真是可笑可悲。谁又能想到，蜀地进贡荔枝的部队，竟包藏祸心，是来攻城的呢？而当他们得知今年的荔枝使是魏延时，所有人都不觉得奇怪了。

汉中太守——征西大将军——南郑侯。如今兵败被俘，什么都不是。五千貂锦尽丧坚城下，而他无幸，与他们同归。

廷尉面如止水，径自入城，向守将通报来意。此案干系重大，天子委任于他，除了雷霆万钧外，更有一丝好奇：蕞尔小国竟真有胆包身之人，前来送死？背后又是几多翻云覆雨手，暗藏阴机。

“若是刘升之有这等胆气，倒也算进益了！”曹睿不怒反笑，掐烂了一枚李子，黏腻的汁液渗入掌心。

廷尉定神，目光垂落，看见了人犯被带上来时，拖了一路的血迹。

这是动过私刑了。且毫无章法，纯属泄愤。廷尉丰富的经验使他感到厌弃。他知道边防将士终年劳苦，好不容易有这么个名正言顺的机会，是无论如何不肯放过的。

更何况，那个人，擅开边衅的敌将，力尽神危的困兽，顽固不化的罪囚，他受这些，不是该当的吗。

高柔不愿这么想。

很多年前，大约是诸葛亮还在的时候吧，长安的书吏们曾经说起过子午谷之谋，像模像样的，连敌军人数都算好了。可那时的人更多把它当成一个政治笑话，对膏粱子弟夏侯楙的辛辣讽刺。后来，诸葛亮死了，蜀中再没有人越过国境线折腾。不鸣则已一鸣惊人，西南的国主都曲意奉承了，将军却是不默而生。

这时魏延昂起头来。

一道闪电的白光在室内炸开了。初时以为是雷雨将至，既而发现，这不过是人犯双目灼灼。看得出委顿多日，精神状态已不是太好，那股子骄傲倒是至死不休。

凭什么呢？全军覆没己陷敌手，更多的报复尚未施展开，他凭什么这样嚣张。

夏侯将军先自面上挂不住，一拍几案，便要叱骂，高廷尉侧目，止住了他。

“汝等犯阙，谁适与谋？”

没有答复。阶下囚似是哼都懒得哼一声，轻蔑的目光如密密的针，扫过案后审讯官的脸。高柔被刺痛了：大魏的威仪在那个反贼手上，竟如废纸一般，随意搓揉。上刑吗？那么廷尉又与令史何异。三木之下何求不得，他却觉得这是对司法的侮辱。

讯杖砸在缄默的脊梁上，沉重而枯燥。座中都是老道之人，这样的场面，实在欣赏不来。血像重瓣荷花一样次第绽开，斯人仍是不语。

“汝必欲考竟而死？”却是守将先耐不住了。他没有办法撬开对方的嘴，一如对方已无匡国之幸。

廷尉下令暂停。这个被拷掠者的忍耐令他吃惊。关键是，他完全想不出这是为了维护谁。听说蜀主对魏延并不佳。十年前自渭滨退走后，即削去兵权，以侯就第。这次命他出使，人们在看到他的名字时，都露出了些了然的笑意。

而这是可耻的。

高柔听见对方在喘气。没有人能从杖打下从容脱身。况敌将已年迈，根本不用多折磨，已是遍体鳞伤。室内阒然，短暂而尴尬的沉寂后，他终于开口了：

“死固分耳。国中实不与谋。”

血濡湿了他的鬓角，顺着刚猛无俦的面孔滑落，滴在地面上，一记又一记，俨然是内心深处那个执着的信念在发号施令。高柔轻轻叹一口气，怀着复杂的心情，命书吏录下这一口供。

就是这样么？总有人忍不住要想。如果他们知道眼前的人从不说谎，便不须作此猜度。

死生荣辱，我自当之。


	3. Chapter 3

魏延倚在墙脚，夜深，仍无睡意。窗下有促织低鸣。入狱已久，无从判断时间，只能凭黑白颠倒大致推算过了几日。

“此重犯，上必令其明正典刑，不可瘐毙。唯将军察之！”

这话是那天他被拖下堂后，廷尉亲口告诫守将的。法外加仁，给他换了间干净点的囚室，饮食供给，无人凌虐。魏延心中明白，魏国留着他这条命，不过是为了刑于市。

事已至此，死在长安，也不枉了。

阶下囚怀着赴死的平静，想到国中战备，却又焦虑起来。长安不克，魏主的反击即将开始。伯约他们可做好了一切防御工作？

长安治狱甚严，想互通消息，却是万万不能了。

风动，烛影摇红。一具身形像鹤一般潇洒地降落在囚窗外，穿栏而过。未等魏延出声，已自报家门：“将军勿惊，此汝南徐元直也。”

徐庶手一抬，桎梏尽被拂落。魏延俯视复举头，“如何在这里与先生相见？”

故御史中丞广袖翩飞，“我乃方外之人，使君盛德，从未忘却。将军为国捐躯，我不忍见，还请随我遁去。”

他有这个能力。徐庶修行数十年，摄术已炉火纯青，来往西京御风独行，不被觉察。可魏延惊愕之余，竟是谢绝：

“此身已废，所差唯一死耳。”

徐庶神情严肃，这使得他的眉宇间笼上了一派森然：“你可知明天面临的是什么？”

洛阳定夺，乃是车裂，俗称五马分尸的。这种非刑寻常不用，哪怕是罪大恶极之人，亦不过死后肢解。魏主想是怨毒已极，定要以此威慑。

魏延的肩膀轻轻抖了一下。他原以为是一刀之刑，引颈就戮也就是了。魏主还是不肯放过他，把这最后的残躯再榨出点利用价值来。遍身的创口同时尖锐地叫嚣，痛感殊入骨。

他喃喃道：“我死不足惜，却伤了国体。”

“跟我走。”修仙之人再次这么说。

魏延形容惨淡，可是在那眸光暗涌中，却隐隐翻出些斩钉截铁的物事来：

“同袍尽殆，无颜苟活。”

血流得够多了。徐庶默然不对。他看着魏延的伤痕累累，如剖肉成画，血便是最好的颜料。这种根勘是有技巧的，教人饱受煎熬，生不如死。意志薄弱者早就满口招承了。而他以一己之志对抗三木膏吻，昏绝数次，几死于堂威之下。若非高柔心嘉其烈，看看无果，提前索了画押，还不知要吃多少苦头。

徐庶少年行侠，也曾入狱，冷暖自知。魏延却不复青春，筋骨皆衰，宁死不屈无非是拼着一口硬气。越是桀骜，越要招致惨酷的报复。

元直先生念了个诀，目之所视，疮痍渐渐平复，留下狰狞的血痂。这也只是权宜之计。来日就刑，一切卷土而至。“我术不精，惭愧。但愿能减轻一点痛楚。”

魏延含笑而拜，“大恩不言谢。如此已足，教先生费神了。原不须治好的。”他试着动了动双腿，能站起来了，不觉庆幸。

徐庶一脸凝重，“将军执意不去，可还有什么心愿未了？”

这话攫住了魏延的目光，那至死不灭的两道岩电径直投向对方，而徐庶稳稳地接住：

“乞先生往川中示警，死亦瞑目。”

他再次拜倒。徐庶闪身避开这一礼，仰天长叹。

是夜，汉水逆流，冲波决岸，一路荡入沔水，惊动了定军山下那座高坟。早逝的幽灵倏然立起，犹是当年龙骧虎步的模样。

徐庶走后，魏延略有所思，啮指出血，在衣带上写了些什么。然后倚着墙，沉沉睡去。

次日见法，血像潮水一样淹没了所有贪婪的视线。他写下的文字，无人知晓。


	4. Chapter 4

夏天眼看已过了大半，蜀中群臣依五时换上了黄色的朝服。刘禅坐在龙椅上，一眼望下去，正合了那句“面如土色”。

数十日前，遣魏延北上贡荔，结果他竟带着部队不管不顾地去打长安了。兵败身死不说，还招得魏主兴师问罪。曹真以杖国之年复加大都督，算是中军坐纛儿的，率领曹爽、夏侯玄一班子侄，浩浩荡荡往汉中杀来。

尚书令陈祗立于班首，滔滔不绝，掩饰着心中的恐慌。想当初便是陈祗和柔媚上，撺掇刘禅向魏主示好。到如今乐极生悲，要说祸始，只怕他的责任比魏延还大。一味盘算脱身之计，全往那个死鬼肩上推：

“不念养育之恩，不惜士卒之命，恃强往覆……托进贡之名，行交兵之实，这、这岂非欺君之罪？”

他只顾逶过，不想已激怒了朝中一个烈汉。庞统之子庞宏出列，戟指厉斥：

“尚书令好没骨气！你且说，欺的是哪国的君，犯的是哪国的罪？我堂堂汉臣，什么时候要听贼酋摆布了！”

陈祗被这话拿住七寸，满心都是“我不是这个意思……”虽恨得牙痒痒，这时亦只能先向刘禅躬身奏道：

“陛下，伪魏背盟开战，弃信捐义。然魏延擅出取祸，累及朝野，却是事实——”

刘禅劈头喝断：“螳臂当车不足论。国中却当如何？”

群臣无措，唯有车骑将军邓芝神色不惊，毅然请命：

“人主不因怒兴师。伪魏仓皇来犯，士众之心必不齐。臣请往军前为使，以探虚实。”

刘禅壮其意：“干戈玉帛，在卿一举。”授予假节，更多加叮嘱。

此番使魏，亦是生戴吾头入虎狼。

汉、贼息兵已近十年，向来各自休养生息。然而总归有人不安于室的。与其说魏延动兵荒唐，不如说逼着南郑侯去敌庭讨口彩更混账些罢。

邓芝一路沉思。刘禅之意暧昧不明，并不想开战，却也不肯认下这罔上之罪。事关国体，尚需慎重。

行至南郑，镇西大将军姜维接入城中。邓芝席不暇暖，只问战备。姜维详叙军情，见邓芝略有嘉许之色，方动问道：“兄从蜀地来，可知文长家眷现在如何？”

邓芝叹道：“以欺君坐罪，三族俱收监。何时宣判，只看这一仗打得如何了。”

姜维黯然。邓芝亦有所思，视四下无人，向姜维索一句实话：

“朝廷连年贡荔，拨下护车军士，不过千余。贼却言斩获五千。此中关节……？”

姜维不语。邓芝知道自己猜中了：“伯约好胆色。”

镇西大将军殊无矜伐，哀愤溢于言表，“只恨文长一身就刃，事竟未成！”

魏延临走前，就已约下杵臼程婴之契，请汉中早作准备。纵身陷敌手，也不至满盘皆输。魏人蓄意报复，又审不出敌情，竟将战俘车裂于市，至今尸骨未收。

那等酷刑，他们都不忍细想。

邓芝又与姜维商议了一会儿，亮出初衷：

“上意不足虑。一味求和，只会葬送大好河山。想晋师犯境，齐侯几不得脱，使臣尚不辱命。况汉中犹在我手。”

姜维一揖到地，“兹行璧重，兄千万自珍。”

邓芝眼中光芒跳荡，“军中既豫，吾不惮作国武子。”

大不了，就把二十一年前使吴的风采再让魏人看看！

曹真在魏，素有佳人之称，平日也敬重贤才。邓芝此去，毫无告求之语，那正色从容，倒让人想起上古的蔺相如、苏子卿来。魏将个个怀忿，几欲擒杀。曹真岂肯违制，照旧放他回去，约了战期。曹爽跃跃欲试，请兵突袭：

“我亦可走子午谷，以其人之道还治其身！”

不得不说人既犯蠢，天亦不佑。一来这膏粱子弟娇养惯了，何时吃过急行军的苦头。二来，秋雨连绵，如铁幕一般，不放魏人入汉中一步。曹真见势不妙，徒费生灵，更兼司马懿有信前来奉劝，道主上气亦稍平，于是就此退军。

姜维以弭兵之功，晋升卫将军。刘禅亲授将印，倚之为国之干城。事既无妨，魏延亲族亦逃得死罪，只是犹不免系于保宫，限制自由。史官提笔沉吟，要琢磨出一个妥善的写法。为了点荔枝就闹得天下大乱，未免贻羞。

“进贡之事不得再提。”刘禅下令，将以往的资料全部销毁。

他其实是知道一点的。在魏延来辞行时，他亲眼看着这个黜落已久的人，岁首大会时还是两鬓萧萧，如今头已全白了。刘禅忽然就起了点微妙的怜悯。

王命无理至极。若他抗旨不遵，他也不打算发落，再挑一个人便是。可是他既应了，那就没什么好说。

“待卿还朝，自有重赏。”

那臣子倒也不恋这一点天恩，却托辞辎重，须再添兵马。

——你想做什么？

刘禅那时就起了疑心。可他没有说破。魏延向来是敢冒险的，就算他有什么小动作，死马当活马医了。

螳臂当车，他却无勾践之量，能敬其人。

所以昨日听黄皓举报，姜维暗济魏延妻子，御赐之物随手消尽，他也不想追究了。

只可惜——

这一年的好荔枝啊，多少民人辛苦种得，白白腐败在了黄尘之中。

2016年12月-2017年2月


End file.
